The invention relates to a pushbutton arrangement, especially for flashlights.
Pushbutton arrangements, especially for flashlights, are known in the state of the art. An elastically deformable hood or cap is inserted into a housing opening in the known flashlights. A pressure switching element with a pushbutton is located on the inside of the housing and the pushbutton can be actuated from outside of the flashlight housing via the hood. The pushbutton arrangements according to the state of the art have the disadvantage that the pushbuttons are designed as individual parts and after they have been inserted into the housing opening they can be readily removed again from the housing opening.